


Every Time You Leave

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I love you,” Richie said, as Eddie returned the embrace, holding Richie just as tightly as he was holding Eddie. “And I’ll call you everyday, I promise.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Every Time You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> For a thing on tumbler, someone send me Reddie and I shuffled my music and it landed on 'Every Time You Leave' by I Prevail and I used the lyrics 'you stand in the doorway holding me lost in the moment I can't believe you gotta go away again' to inspire a fic.

Richie’s duffel bag was by the door. He never carried much, most of his outfits for shows being delivered to his hotel room and then donated after. There had been a tension in the air for the week leading up to his departure for tour. Though they spoke as often as possible every day Richie was gone, it was still hard for them to be away from each other for weeks. 

Eddie watched Richie, his arms crossed over his chest and already feeling lonely, as his boyfriend pulled his shoes on. Eddie had taken the previous day off, wanting to spend Richie’s last day before tour together.

Richie stood up, checking his pockets and making sure he had his plane ticket before turning towards Eddie. There was a sadness in his eyes, there always was when he had to leave, and he crossed the room to wrap his arms around Eddie and hold him tight.

“I love you,” Richie said, as Eddie returned the embrace, holding Richie just as tightly as he was holding Eddie. “And I’ll call you everyday, I promise.”

Eddie nodded, but said nothing, holding Richie impossibly tighter and closing his eyes. The clock was ticking and Richie needed to leave for the airport, but neither of them seemed ready to let go of the other, and for a moment, Eddie was able to forget Richie was leaving.

Then Richie’s phone went off, his manager’s ringtone breaking the moment between them. Richie reluctantly pulled away and answered telling him that he’d be down in a moment before hanging up. He pulled Eddie in for another embrace and kissed him. “I love you, Eds.”

“I love you too, Rich,” Eddie said and kissed him back as Richie’s phone began to ring again.

“I gotta go.”

“I know.”

“I’ll call you when I get to the hotel room.”

“Okay.”

Richie pulled away, grabbing his duffel bag before opening the door. He paused for a moment to look over his shoulder and flash Eddie a smile. Eddie smiled back and then he was gone. Eddie frowned and collapsed on the couch, grabbing the sweater Richie had thrown over the back the night before and held it close.


End file.
